Family Issues And Vampires
by Supernatural-Hannah888
Summary: Summary: Tag to 1.20 the fight between Sam and John gets out of hand. runaway/Limp Sam protective/angsty Dean and John
1. Chapter 1

**Family Issues and** Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Summary: Tag to 1.20 the fight between Sam and John gets out of hand.

**_Chapter 1_**

"Pull off the next exit." Dean glanced at Sam.

"Why?" Sam snapped back, anger clear in his voice.

"'Cause dad thinks we got the vampires trail." Dean replied oblivious to Sam's anger.

"How?" Sam snapped again.

Dean looked at Sam before turning his eyes back to the road "I dunno, he didn't say."

Dean's eyes grew wide realizing that the car had sped up. He looked again at Sam, who had his nose scrunched up in anger.

Sam overtook his dad's car and swerved across the road, stopping both cars.

"Aw crap! Here we go! Sam!" Dean shouted as Sam got out the car and stomped up to his father also getting out his truck.

What the hell was that?" John asked, his voice low in frustration.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" John asked again, raising his voice.

Sam also raised his voice "about everything, where we going dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

"Sammy come on we can Q&A after we kill all the vampires" Dean interrupted, trying to kept the peace in his family.

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this!"

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together, now all of a sudden out of the blue you need our help. Now obviously something big is going on and we wanna know what!" Sam yelled. Dean looked up and down the road, looking for any unwanted attention.

"Get back in the car!" John growled in a low voice.

"No!"

"I said get back in the damn car!"

"Yeah, and I said no!" Sam answered back.

"Alright you made your point tough guy. Look we're all tired, we can talk about his later." John and Sam exchanged anger filled gazes. Dean grabbed the front of Sam's shirt, pushing him back towards the car "Sammy I mean it, come on!" Dean's voice was also low.

"This is why I left in the first place." Sam muttered to himself turning to the car.

"What did you say?" John asked.

"You heard me!" Sam shouted turning back around to face his dad.

John walked towards Sam "yeah, you left! Your brother and me, we needed you! You walked away Sam! You walked away!" John started poking at Sam.

"Stop it both of you!" Came Dean's voice from the side of them.

Sam was clearly getting upset "you're the way that said don't come back dad. You're the one that closed that door not me! You were just pissed off, you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam yelled.

John lost it, swinging his fist out, connecting with side of Sam's face. Sam spun around, his legs were unable to hold him. He dropped like lead to the floor, hitting his head again on the side off the road. John advanced on him again, anger radiating of him.

Dean stepped in front of Sam, willing to protect him. "Dad, don't!" he blocked John's path to Sam.

John retreated taking a few steps back. Dean turned to check on Sam, who has struggling to get back on his feet. Dean's protective-big-brother mode kicked into overdrive, he grabbed Sam's arm pulling him up. Sam swayed on his feet, while Dean gently grabbed his chin, turning his face to see the damage. Sam's face was cut to two places, one from where John had punched him and the other from where his head collided with the concrete, blood was flowing freely from both cuts.

John watched as his oldest fussed over his little brother, asking him how many fingers he was waving in front of his eyes. His eyes met with his youngest, his stomach flipped suddenly as he saw he hurt look of his baby's face.

Sam's anger returned quickly when he saw his father, he didn't notice Dean with a cloth dabbing at his wounds. He staggered back, away from Dean. His eyes darted between his brother and father.

"Sam, just let me.." Dean took a step towards him, but paused when Sam took an equal step back from him. Dean also saw the hurt look in Sam's eyes, almost looking scared.

After a painful few moments of glances between the family, Sam finally spoke "Dean, I can't, I'm sorry, I can't go back to how it was before, we deserve to be in the know about these things." Sam stumbled towards the Impala, going to the backseat. Dean stood in shock as Sam pulled out his bags. He looked at John how was watching his youngest son intently, he made no move to stop Sam from leaving.

Sam shot an apologetic look at Dean, mouthing "I'm sorry" again, before stalking off down the road.

What just happened finally sunk in for Dean, he ran after his brother not wanting to lose him again.

He caught up with him quickly "Sammy, Sam. Wait please, don't leave, just ignore dad, it's just you and me." Sam continued to walk forward, Dean grabbed his jacket sleeve. Sam sucked in a breath and turned to Dean.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes "I'm sorry I can't." He simply replied, with tears spilling down his cheeks. "You need to go with dad Dean, you're so happy when you're with him. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"No!" Dean suddenly yelled, causing Sam to flinch "no, I'm not getting him back to lose you, I want my family Sammy, I need both of you." Worried filled in eyes when he notice the cuts on Sam's face were still bleeding steadily "at least let me clean you up, then you can leave if you want to." He tried to reason with Sam, trying to keep Sam with him just for a little while longer.

"I'll deal it Dean, it's fine. Goodbye Dean." Sam smiled starting to walk away again.

Dean wanted to stop him but he couldn't he saw how much what just happened had hurt Sam, and he knew staying with dad would only make it worse. Tears fell down his face as he watched Sam disappear into the darkness "goodbye Sammy" he whispered.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

He returned to his car to find John looking questionably at him "he's gone dad.." more tears fell down his cheeks, he looked down, gazing at his feet.

"Dean.. We'll get him back but he need to finish off these vampires first." John's voice hardened showing no emotion for his youngest son at all. He stared at Dean how was still looking down at his feet. "Dean, come on, we need to go!" He ordered, rewarded by a angry glare from Dean.

Dean finally exploded "don't you care dad! You hit him and you don't even care! you've just pushed him away again!"

"Again!? Are you saying that him leaving from Stanford was my fault? He decided to leave Dean! That's his choice! Now I've got no time for this either you help me with this or not, it's your choice."

Dean felt like he was stuck... Which he was, between his brother and father.

"I need your help though Son." John's voice was suddenly soft and gentle.

"Fine! But once we'd done, we find Sam and you apologize." Dean growled.

"Of course Dean." John smiled trying to coax a smile from Dean but only got a glare.

The two hunters climbed into their cars, Dean looked over to the empty passenger, Sam's seat, Dean sighed sadly.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam was miles away from a town, he knew if he kept walking through the night he still wouldn't reach a town by the morning. He trudged along the side of the road hoping a car would pass by so he could catch a ride. He looked at his watch that read 12.43am, and it was getting cold. His head began to throb, he had forgotten about the cuts on his face, he sat down on the side of the road and pulled out a cloth and disinfectant. 10 minutes later the cuts were cleaned and the blood on his face was gone, he took aspirin for the headache.

He decided to leave the road figuring his best chance is to find an abandoned cabin in the woods and wait 'til morning to find a town.

He had walked through the woods for what seemed like hours when he came across a small farm, there were cars parked outside the barn but the house looked empty. He stalked cautiously towards the barn, he halted when he heard voices coming the inside.

Sam rounded the side of the barn to see who was in there, he found a small window and peered in. His blood ran cold by the sight that met him, a girl younger than him was tied to a pole, in the middle of the dimly light room, she was being circled by some hungry looking people. Sam's stomach flipped knowing he had found the vampires.

He watched in horror as a man pulled out a knife and approached the young girl, Sam went to barge in and help the girl but it was too late.

He flung himself through the doors just as the vampire plunged the knife into the girls heart, killing her instantly.

Sam cursed himself for being so stupid by running in there without a weapon or back-up but the desire to help the girl over came everything.

The vampires turned to him, surprised to see the Sam Winchester standing in front of them.

Sam was quick to react and bolted back through the barn doors and sprinted into the woods. He heard one of them ordering the rest to go after him. He ran and ran and ran until he was just about to collapse in exhaustion, he looked around for any sign of the vampires to find there was none. He couched down behind a tree and pulled out his phone, without hesitating he scrolled down to Dean's number.

Before he could hit the call button something solid hit his back. He tumbled forward, landing on his side, he got up on his feet quick ready to fight off his attackers. Pain shot though his back and head. He launched his fist at the one that had hit him with a pipe hitting him square in the nose. Sam was aware that he wasn't the only one there, so he spun around quickly reading himself to fight the rest.

He was grabbed at the front of his jacket and flung back through the air, the pain in his back already spiked as he hit a tree.

His vision blurred as he slumped down at the bottom the tree. He tried to get up again but his back protested as every move made it worse. He gazed up at the the vampires standing above him, one of them brought up his foot, bring it down forcefully on Sam's head. Sam lay limp as unconsciousness claimed him. His last thought was of his family, hoping they would come to find him.

* * *

Having a bit of a writer's block with my other stories so I decided to write this one. Please review guys, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The first thing Sam was aware of was his back aching with pain, he shifted slightly only to make his back hurt even more. He tried to relax to stop the pain, he pressed his back into what felt like metal below him, the cold surface eased the pain a little. He slowly pried his eyes open. He found himself shirtless and lying on a long metal table, his wrist were bound together and had been pulled above his head, he tilted his head to see that thick rope tightly wrapped around them and attached to a pipe next to the table, he pulled down roughly on the rope but didn't budge causing it to cut into his skin instead. His ankles were separated and tied to the table legs. Blood flowed from the now re-opened wounds on his face.

He huffed out a breath in frustration, he lay in silence, slowly working his jaw trying to think of a way out of this. Even if he screamed for help, he knew no one would hear him. He yanked at his restrains again, they still wouldn't budge.

"I'm screwed" he muttered defeatedly to himself, his only chance was his family _"they don't even know I'm here." _he thought to himself, tears threatened to fall, he blinked them away suddenly, he wasn't going to cry, he can get himself out of this, but how?

His train of thought was interrupted by a door creaking open from above his head. He jerked his head up trying to see who it was, but his hands were in the way.

An unfamiliar voice suddenly came from the door, but getting closer "I can say it's a pleasure to meet you Sam, I mean the Sam Winchester, youngest son of John Winchester. We've heard so much about you Winchesters." A tall muscular man came into view, he looked about mid-thirties, dark long hair. "I'm afraid what I've heard has only made me want your whole family's heads on sticks." He grinned staring deep into Sam's frightened eyes. "But I thought you were meant to be good hunters, I mean running in on us alone and with no weapon. Do you have a death wish or something Sam?"

"Wow, you really like the sound of your own voice don't you?" Sam replied with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't be so snarky Sam seeing as you're the one tied down right now."

"Yeah well, don't worry, my dad and brother are on the way to kill you right now!" Sam growled.

"I wouldn't be so sure, see we've been watching you guys since you got to town, and apparently right now your family are sleeping in a motel room, which is confusing, why weren't you with them? Do they even know you're here?" He questioned smugly.

"Of course they do." Sam replied quickly not wanting to give away that he left them.

"Are you sure because from what I've heard you left your brother and father a couple of hours ago."

Sam gulped nervously, they've been watching them meaning Dean and his dad aren't safe. He once again struggled against the ropes.

"It's useless Sammy, you're stuck here!" The vampire grinned evilly.

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked trying not to sound terrified.

"Let's call you leverage. We'll return you to your family relatively unharmed if you leave here and don't come back or send anybody else. And if your brother and father are as protective of you as what others have said they'll agree."

Sam's hope rose, they were going to let him go. "Okay then, untie me, let's go." Sam tried to sit up, a fist quickly hit his chest, he fell back hitting the table hard, the back of his head smashed into the hard surface. Pain raged through his back as his vision started to blur, he gasped for air finding it hard to breath.

"Not so fast Sammy, some of my pack are hungry, including me, and I promised I'd let them have a bit of you."

"What? You said you'd let me go unharmed." Sam argued between gasps of air.

"I said relatively unharmed, now this might hurt... A lot." Before Sam could answer the vampire's teeth descended, he leaned forward grabbing Sam's hair. He pulled Sam's head to the side exposing his neck. The vampire licked his lips hungrily before sniffing at Sam's neck. "Mmmm.. Sam, you smell delicious!"

"Bite me!" Sam snapped, unsuccessfully trying to pull his head back forward.

"Don't mind if I do." The vampire sunk his teeth deep into the tender skin.

Sam tensed as felt the teeth ripping into his neck, he let an agonized groan that grew into a scream.

A fuzzy female voice entered the room "Luther, may I?" Sam clenched his eyes shut, but they shot open again as he felt more teeth plunge into his left arm. His eyes moved up to see a blonde woman's head leaning down at his arm. He twisted his feet around trying to get his ankles free.

The only sound in the room was his pained screams, or it was the only thing everyone could hear. The male vampire, Luther apparently, withdrew his teeth and rounded the table to the girl still sucking on his arm.

"Easy, we don't want to kill him." He petted her head as she began to retreat. Sam trembled feeling the blood flow from his arm and neck. His eyes were dazed and glassy, he was barely hanging onto consciousness. He watched in horror as the girl straightened up wiping the blood from around her mouth with her sleeve.

"He's delicious Luth, can't we keep him? Finish him off?" the girl asked eagerly.

"No sweetheart. We have to make them leave us alone or we'll all die. Now go retrieve his phone, time to give daddy a call." He ordered.

Sam was finding it hard to stay awake, his eyes slid shut slowly, he fell to unconsciousness.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean groaned hearing a buzzing and a faint tune rousing him from a deep slumber. He had spent most of the night worrying about Sam and only had 2 hours sleep, a pit in his stomach told him something was wrong.

"Dad... yur phone ringin'..." He slurred sleepily. John didn't wake up. "DAD!" He yelled sharply causing John to jerk up into sitting.

"Whaaa.." He replied dazed.

"Phone."

"Oh." John snatched the phone off the table in between them. He glanced at the caller ID, his stomach flipped when he saw it was Sam. "It's Sam." He glanced at Dean, who had shot up suddenly. Dean watched intently as John flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hello, Sam?"

"No, but Sam's here with me John he's just a little tied up right now." A low voice replied.

"Who are you!? Where's my son?" John yelled down the phone.

Dean's stomach dropped "dad? What's going on? Is Sam okay?" He asked desperately, but only received a worried look from his father.

"Like I said he's a little tied up right now, but I'm going to make you a deal, I've give him back if you leave and never come back, or send some of your hunter friends."

"And if we do come back?" John growled.

"Then I will hunt you down and make you watch as I kill Sam along with your other son. Now do we have a deal John?"

"What are you?" John asked, fear building inside of him for his youngest.

"I lead the pack of vampires who've been hunting. But it looks like the Winchesters don't live up to their reputation seeing as we caught one of you so easily. I must say John it was pretty stupid of you to leave Sam on the side of the road like that... Do we have a deal or not?" The vampire asked impatiently.

"Fine, we meet in an hour near..." John started but was interrupted by the voice on the phone.

"No John, I'm calling the shots here. See some of my family are getting hungry, and Sam's blood is very.. Filling. So tomorrow night at midnight, we'll meet on the road where you let your son go with hesitation." John could almost see the smug look on the vampires face.

"NUH-UH! NO WAY! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" John shouted suddenly down the phone, Dean flinched at his dad's sudden angry.

"It's a bit late for that John, and I must say Sam's delicious."

"No.. please.. Just don't touch him again." John pleaded, feeling guilty for letting Sam go.

"No promises, but don't worry, he'll live. I hope to see you tomorrow night John." With that the phone call ended. John sighed shaking his head.

"Dad?" Dean asked. John glanced at him with worried and fear filled eyes.

Dean, sensing something was wrong, bombarded him with questions "where's Sam? Is he okay? Who was on the phone? Is Sam hurt? Is he okay?" Dean's words soon turned into rambling John couldn't understand.

"Dean! Calm down, okay? I don't know how Sam is, but the vampires have him. We'll get him back Dean don't worry, but..." John trailed off.

"But what?" Dean snapped fearing the worst for his little brother.

"We have to wait until tomorrow night, they're offering us a deal, Sam for us not going after them."

"What!? You're serious? We're not going to waste these sons of bitches?" All Dean wanted to fo is kill them for even thinking about taking Sam.

"Do you want your brother back or not?" John yelled.

Dean lost it "how can you say that!? You're the one that pushed him away in the first place, if it wasn't for you Sam would be here safe right now!" Dean shouted, standing up from the bed.

John also jumped off the bed to confront his oldest Son "watch your tone boy! You also let Sam go!" John stepped dangerously close to Dean, getting right in his face. Anger radiated from him.

"That's crap and you know it! I only let Sam go because he couldn't stand being around you! You should off seen him before he left, you hurt him dad, really hurt him!"

"He's not a child anymore Dean, and you can't keep treating him like one!"

"I don't dad! You told me to protect him and that's what I do, he still my little brother." With that Dean moved around bed grabbing his leather jacket and keys, he stormed up to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" John yelled.

"I'm going to get him back!" Dean swung the door open, stepping out into the night and slammed the door behind him. He stomped across the car park to his car. He huffed out a breath upon reaching the driver's door. He fumbled with his keys, not noticing the vampire approaching him from behind.

He shoved the key into the hole when he heard his father yelling.

"DEAN, WATCH OUT!" He looked up to see John barreling towards him, he turned around in time to block a punch from the vampire. He kicked her in the stomach, trying to get her to back off. He received a punch in his face, he stumbled back to lean against the car for support.

"Urgh... Bitch!" He cursed, massaging his jaw. The vampire smiled approaching Dean again.

Dean readied himself for another fight, but didn't need to as John grabbed her from behind, sliding a knife soaked in dead man's blood around to hover just above the throat.

His voice was low and gruff as he whispered into her ear "now you're going to show us where your nest is and help us get my son back." She tried to struggle away from John but he reacted quickly pressing the blade closer to her throat.

"Dean, grab the rope." Dean moved quickly to follow his dad's orders, grabbing rope out of the trunk. They restrained her and put her in the back of the Impala.

"C'mon, it's time to get our boy back." John said moving to get in the passenger seat.

"Hell yeah" Dean muttered to himself, also getting in the car.

* * *

Looks like they'll get Sam back easily. Or will they? Review please guys, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Sam woke up feeling drained and exhausted, he found it hard to open his eyes. He managed to open them a bit feeling miserable when he saw he was still in the same place as he was when he passed out. With the vampires. He was starting to think Dean and his father weren't coming for him.

His eyes started to slid closed again, but snapped them open again when he heard the vampires low voice. The tall vampire came into view aswell as four others. "Try to stay awake now Sam, this will be unpleasant."

"Wha..?" Sam watched in horror as the four vampires approached him for either side, all baring their pearly white fangs.

Sam's agonized screams filled the room as the vampires tore into many places on his torso, and arms. His body started to tremble from the blood loss, he suddenly felt light-headed and unable to stay awake. He gazed as the leader of the group exited the room before drifting off into darkness.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Luther swaggered out of the room, grinning upon hearing the youngest Winchester screaming. As he began to push the door open he was nearly run over by one of the vampires.

"Watch it!" He shouted sternly.

"Sorry sir, but Sophie, the Winchesters have her." The younger vampire said in a panic.

"Guess they don't want to make this deal then." Luther started to look troubled, although they had Sam it didn't mean he didn't fear the other two. "Alright, go tell them to get Sam and put him in the trunk of my car, I'll take him to our other farm in Florida. You all stay here and wait for John and Dean, kill them and make sure their dead." The young vampire nodded pushing open the door, Sam's screams still echoed through the room.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam's screams turned into breathless pants as the teeth pulled out of his skin, his eyes were scrunched closed from the pain. He whimpered as his arms were jostled about as the vampires removed the ropes. His arms and chest was covered in blood, old blood was mixing with the new blood that was seeping from the bite marks. All he could do is whimper and gasp as they moved him about, he had no energy to fight or resist the hands groping his body.

He felt cold hands slip under his shoulders and knees, moments later he hissed as he was lifted from the table. He opened his eyes a little bit to see what was going on, he looked up to see a strong-looking man carrying him.

His body shivered as he felt cold wind blowing against his face and bloody chest. The vampire dropped him carelessly into the trunk of a car, he smiled evilly and grabbed Sam's arms, tieing them together behind his back, he also bound his ankles. He then pulled out a filthy rag "sorry kid, can't have you screaming all the way to Florida."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, he swallowed nervously and then stuttered out "I-I th-thought h-he was g-g-going t-to make a d-deal with my d-dad and D-Deannn..." his words started to slur at the end because of the pain that throbbed through his body.

"Yeah well, looks like your family broke the rules, so we're just going to kill you all. Now shut up."

"N-Noo" Sam gasped. He felt his chin being roughly pulled down and the cloth shoved into his mouth and tied tightly behind his head. He cloth tasted horrible, causing Sam to gag. He gazed up to the vampire starting to close the lid. He was plunged into darkness, he kicked out frantically with his leg hitting the side of the trunk, he also punched upwards slamming his clenched fists into the metal. He cried out as he felt his knuckle break with the impact. He pulled his hands back protectively against his chest. He let out a strangled sob around the gag, tears leaked from his eyes, he was scared, no terrified that Dean and his dad were going to get killed and there was nothing he could do about it.

He could feel warm liquid pooling around him. _"Blood. Crap! I need ya Dean." _He felt the car shake slightly knowing someone was getting in, his heart dropped, he'll never see Dean or his dad again, it was over.

He could hear someone shuffling outside, and then yelling. The voices sounded familiar, _Dean and dad_, Sam huffed a relieved breath through his nose.

He wanted to scream for them, let them know where he is.

He suddenly felt light-headed, his eye-lids felt heavy. They fell shut slowly as he drifted off into the darkness.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

10 minutes earlier...

Dean figdeted nervously behind the wheel, banging his fingers on the steering wheel. All he could think about is Sam, is he okay? Where is he? How long have the vampires had him? Have they been feeding on him? He could only guess that Sam wasn't alright seeing as the only information that he got from his father was that the vampires had taken him, and wanted to make them leave the hunt.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by John questioning the vampire in the backseat, having her in the car only made him more nervous.

Luckily for them the girl was young and very easy to get answers out of. They had got the location of the farm out of her within five minutes.

"I dunno dad, this could be a trap." Dean said full of doubt.

"Dean! Ten minutes ago you were eager to go get your brother. Now you're having doubts!" John argued.

"Of course I am! One of the first lessons you taught us is not to run in there without some sort of plan!" Dean yelled.

"We don't need one Dean, we just go in there with her..." He nodded his head to the girl in the back "... and swap her for Sammy."

"I should've gone with Sam." Dean muttered quietly to himself.

"Pardon?" John snapped.

"I said I should've gone with him and left you. You're to blame for this!" Dean yelled accusingly.

"Watch your tone, Dean!"

"Or what dad? You'll hit me like you did to Sam! Or why don't I just leave and you can tell me not to come back. You know he didn't think you cared about him, he thought that you wouldn't want to see him when we found you!" Dean shot glances between his father and the road.

"What?! Why would he think that?" John asked shocked about what he had just heard.

"You told him to leave and not come back dad! You pushed him away." Dean started to calm down. "He went to college dad, I mean he got a friggin' scholarship. I don't know about you but I'm nothing but proud of that kid, it must've been hard to do so well at school with our lifestyle."

John sighed "I'm proud of him to Dean, you know that."

"Yeah I know, just.. Maybe you should tell him instead of arguing with him." Dean suggested hopefully. The girl figured this was the right time to make an escape, she smiled noticing her ankles hadn't been restrained, she quickly opened the door and jumped out, she landed on a heap on the floor but was quick to get up and run into the woods heading back to the farm.

"Yeah, ma- Crap! Dean, stop the car!" Dean slammed his foot on the brakes, the car screeched and squealed in protest as it was brought to a complete stop. Both hunters pounced out of the car, quickly rounding it to the trunk.

After they grabbed as much weapons as they could possibly carry, they ran off into the forest, following the clear track left by the girl.

"Stupid bitch!"

Dean chuckled to himself _"she's leading us right to Sammy." _Dean couldn't help but smile.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Luther grabbed his keys and made his way outside to the car, he was about to get in when Sophie came bounding out of the trees.

"Luther! Luther! They're coming! I tried to get away but they are following me, I'm so sorry!" She cried flinging herself into the arm of the older vampire.

"Soph calm down alright, Jay told me they got you. I've got it sorted, you need to stay here with the others, okay? Be strong and make sure John and Dean don't make it out of this alive. Okay sweetie? Don't worry, I'm taking Sam to Florida where we'll finish him off. I need to go now Sophie." The young girl nodded.

Luther pulled the car door open and slid into the seat. He looked up to see Sophie getting tackled to the ground by none other than Dean Winchesters, and with one swift moment Dean brought up a machete and decapitated the girl.

John appeared at his window also holding a machete.

"Out of the car." John ordered in a low voice.

Luther was too quick for John, he swung the door open hitting John square in the chest. John stumbled back but regained his footing quickly. Luther exited the car, standing face to face with the two very angry Winchesters.

"Where's Sam?!" Dean asked urgently.

"He's not here." Luther replied.

"Where. Is. My. Brother?" Dean growled angrily stepping towards the vampire.

"Easy Dean." John warned not wanting Dean to get too close.

Dean glanced at his father before he felt his arms grabbed and yanked behind him in a death grip, he looked back towards John noticing he had also been grabbed by a vampire, their machetes were also taken from their hands.

They both struggled trying to get free, Dean was the first to notice it was pointless and relaxed turning his head to stare at Luther.

Luther smiled triumphantly at the two hunters in front of him, he stepped back before turning to go to the trunk of his car.

Dean and John watched in confusion as the vampire moved to the trunk and opened it, then both their jaws dropped upon seeing an unconscious Sam being lifted from trunk and dragged closer of them. Luther then pushed in roughly to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" Dean yelled starting to struggle again desperate to get to Sam, who was bound and gagged and lying motionless at the vampire's feet. "Sammy?" He asked Sam as if he was awake. He scanned Sam's shirtless torso, anger raging inside of him as he saw Sam was covered in blood. _"oh god.. Sammy.." _He muttered in his head.

John was paralysed with shock at the state of his youngest son, his baby boy, all he did was stare at Sam as if he could bring Sam to him with his mind. Guilt weighed heavy in his heart _"Crap John you did that to him!" _He cursed himself. He looked up to Luther with pleading eyes "please.. Let him go. We'll go, we'll leave. Just let me have my boy back." He pleaded.

Dean stared at his father, surprised by how scared John sounded, his dad, who never showed any emotions, especially in front of monsters. He figured this was the perfect time to work on getting the small but useful knife, that was dipped in dead man's blood, in the back of his jeans. He slide his arm slowly through the vampires grip on his arm, he grabbed the hilt of the knife and lunged it backwards into the vampires stomach. The vampire screamed in agony, he let go of Dean and stumbled back, landing on the floor gasping in pain. Dean grabbed his machete off the floor and approached Luther.

He stopped dead in his tracks as Luther picked up his little brother and wrapped an arm around his neck and the other around his waist keeping him upright, Sam was very much still unconscious, his head slumped forward against Luther's arm around his neck and his feet weren't properly planted on the ground.

"Stop right there Dean or I'll break his neck." He warned Dean.

* * *

Rubbish cliffhanger I know and I'm sorry but I wanted to finish this chapter. Let me know what you think. Please review.


End file.
